The present invention relates to wet grinding type of grinders and relates more particularly to an improved material discharge mechanism for discharging grinding materials from a grinder which utilizes liquid grinding compound for grinding.
Regular wet grinding type of grinders generally include a centrifugal disc to centrifugalize liquid grinding compound in a grinding cylinder for performing grinding operation so as to polish the surface of the working pieces put therein. In the known structure of wet grinding type of grinders, the grinding cylinder is provided with a discharge port for discharging liquid grinding compound and working pieces. During discharge process, bigger working pieces may stick in the discharge port easily. Further. each time after grinding process is completed, the grinding cylinder must be washed and cleaned. Because clean water must be separately filled into the grinding cylinder, washing the grinding cylinder is not easy. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages.